


Toothless’ Discovery

by Cougar_car



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Dragons, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Irritated!Hiccup, Not HTTYD: The Hidden World Compliant, Scared!Toothless, Tired!Hiccup, Toothless is afraid of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar_car/pseuds/Cougar_car
Summary: After a tiring day, Toothless finds himself facing a terrifying enemy in the midst of night. He reaches out to his friend Hiccup to help put an end to the frightening creature.ORToothless encounters his first spider in the middle of the night. Hiccup is not amused.





	Toothless’ Discovery

A deep, rolling snore—along with quiet breathing—sounded from inside a house located on the island of Berk. Pale, glimmering moonlight filtered through cracks interspersed within the house’s walls, casting shadows along the wooden planks laying beneath them.

The deep snores originated from a large, black figure sleeping soundly on the floor, its tail flicking with the occasional twitch. The form was almost unseeable in the darkness, its scales matching the black that seeped around them without reflecting a trace of light. Its flanks rose with every breath, the flaps on its head pressed back against its skull. Another form was settled on a bed nearby, its expression changing as dreams flashed before its eyes.

Going unnoticed by the room’s inhabitants, a small form crept along the wooden floor, its body advancing slowly across the space. The form eventually came across a larger figure, its thin legs feeling for a grip on the taller surface. The black creature’s rest was suddenly disturbed when the small, eight-legged body crawled onto its nose, the movement tickling the creature’s face.

The black figure let out an annoyed huff when the sensation didn’t relent. It peered out of drowsy, green eyes to see what interrupted its restful slumber. Its keen vision spotted a tiny beast crawling up its nose, the small, circular body traveling without hurry. Its round eyes widened with expanding pupils, the creature’s head shooting upwards in a panicked motion. The figure let out a terrified cry, hurriedly shuffling to its feet and backing into the wall as the smaller creature fell onto the floor soundlessly. The wall shook noisily, waking the other sleeping form from its slumber.

“Toothless...” Hiccup muttered from his bed. “Quiet down, it’s still dark...” His voice trailed off quietly in the end, an obvious sign of sleep retaking its hold.

Toothless bellowed desperately in protest, his tail swinging around his paws to shield them from the freaky creature standing in front of him.

Hiccup moaned from his comfortable position, pushing himself upwards and eyeing Toothless with a dangerous glare. Toothless let out another frightened whine, his gaze shifting frantically from Hiccup to the creature concealed in darkness on the ground.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking at the ground where Toothless was gesturing towards with a trembling paw. After failing to find anything, he leaned forward until a small, frozen figure came into sight. Hiccup let out a disbelieving snort.

“Toothless, it’s just a spider. It won’t harm you, just go back to sleep,” Hiccup sighed drowsily, dismissing Toothless’ perturbed expression.

Toothless drew his ear-flaps back further, his eyes peeled open in alarm. He willed Hiccup to do something about the _spider_ , his back still pressed up tightly against the wall in fear. Toothless let out another low whimper, lowering his head to try to get Hiccup’s attention. Hiccup, however, just rolled over with an unceremonious groan.

Toothless tiptoed over to Hiccup’s bed cautiously, his claws clicking on the ground and his fixated gaze never leaving the spider. He took no notice in the items he rattled on his way. After successfully traveling across the space unharmed, Toothless hovered over Hiccup’s form, poking a single claw into his side. He continued the motion when Hiccup didn’t stir.

Suddenly, after a few repetitions, Hiccup turned to face Toothless with an exasperated cry. “Toothless, you’re a _dragon_! You’re ten times its size! Just ignore it and sleep...”

When Toothless didn’t diminish his efforts, Hiccup moaned and rolled off of his bed with sluggish haste. He grabbed one of his boots from the side of his bed and reached over, smashing the sole down where the spider had once laid—perhaps with more force than necessary. After a couple more smacks for good measure, Hiccup examined his work and deemed the spider dead.

Toothless moved back over to the spot on the ground and gave it a suspicious sniff. After checking over the work himself, he rushed over to Hiccup’s slouching form and gave him a thankful lick, covering his friend’s face in saliva. Hiccup swiped Toothless away, collapsing back into his bed and turning his back to Toothless after wiping his face with a sleeve.

Toothless continued to pant happily as he settled back onto the floor, his wings draped over his curled body. Toothless flicked his tail over his nose protectively, giving the floor one last scan before closing his eyes shut in satisfaction. The rhythmic snores sounded again within minutes, although only to be broken again later when another tickle was felt on Toothless’ tail.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
